So Hot
by sugawaramin
Summary: Namjoon yang tengah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus melayani nafsu seks Yoongi, si Ketua OSIS
1. chapter 1

13 Januari 2018

10.56 a.m.

Kelas 12-9, SMA Daegu, Daegu

Kau lihat pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu?

Namanya adalah Namjoon. Atau lengkapnya Kim Nam Joon. Murid tingkat akhir di SMA Daegu yang memiliki banyak prestasi yang tempat nongkrongnya adalah perpustakaan. Murid teladan nomor satu di angkatannya.

Bukan hanya itu, pemuda berparas manis ini juga memiliki banyak fans dari berbagai usia, dan sangat ingin memacari pemuda itu. Bahkan banyak yang sudah menyandang gelar mantan dari bocah manis satu itu. Mungkin dalam waktu sehari, Namjoon bisa jadian dengan sepuluh gadis dan akan memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis yang di baru di pacarinya kemarin. Dan jika ia belum bosan, mungkin gadis-gadis itu akan bertahan dengannya lebih dari tiga hari. Untuk kemudian di putusi olehnya.

Kesimpulannya, dia itu playboy meski murid teladan.

Tapi Namjoon adalah seorang pemakai topeng. Sahabatnya yang mengetahui rahasia Namjoon, menjuluki pemuda itu 'si muka dua'.

Dari pagi hingga sore hari, pemuda itu menjadi seorang murid teladan yang kerjanya nongkrong di perpustakaan, bersikap sopan dan manis kepada semua orang yang di temuinya, serta selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi.

Namun di malam hari hingga subuh, Kim Nam Joon membuka topengnya. Berkeliaran di klub malam khusus gay dan memamerkan keindahan tubuhnya pada orang-orang di sana. Bercinta sepanjang malam sampai esok harinya dan pemuda itu akan mengenakan kembali topengnya dengan rapi.

Jika ada yang mengenalinya dan hendak melaporkannya ke pihak sekolahnya, Namjoon hanya tinggal memberikan free service pada orang-orang itu dan membiarkan mereka menggagahinya sampai mampus sepulang pemuda Kim itu dari sekolah. Lalu meminta mereka agar menutup mulut mereka setelahnya.

Ia juga sangat berhati-hati terhadap para pemakainya. Ia selalu mengecek ponsel pemakainya yang tidak di kunci selagi pemakainya tidur, memastikan mereka tidak menyimpan foto atau video Namjoon yang tengah mengendarai penis lapar mereka.

Namun hari ini, Namjoon tampaknya sedang terkena masalah yang besar.

Ketua OSIS sialan itu memanggilnya lagi.

13 Januari 2018

11.01 a.m.

Ruang ketua OSIS, SMA Daegu, Daegu

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, kan, Kim?" Suara baritone yang seksi itu menusuk tajam pendengaran Kim Nam Joon. Baru berbicara satu kalimat saja, sosok pucat pasi di hadapannya dapat membuat libido Namjoon hampir meledak. Penis Namjoon bahkan sudah setengah menegang tanpa permisi.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku kan tidak pernah membuat kesalahan lagi, Min!" Bohong. Banyak kesalahan yang pemuda manis itu lakukan. Dan sosok pucat itu tahu bahwa Namjoon tengah berbohong.

"Jangan bercanda," Min Yoon Gi, sosok pucat itu, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto.

Foto Namjoon tengah bercinta.

Dan pemuda yang berada dalam foto itu tercengang.

Bagaimana ia bisa lengah begitu?! Dan kenapa juga harus si ketua OSIS sialan itu yang mendapat fotonya?!

"Aku mendapatkannya dari pemakaimu, Namjoon-ah, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu."

Min Yoon Gi,

Ketua OSIS yang terkenal karena kegarangannya seperti macan yang baru melahirkan, bukan dengan prestasinya. Tampan, sih. Hanya saja jarang ada yang suka. Katanya karena Yoongi terlalu galak, terlalu pucat, terlalu kaku, terlalu dingin, terlalu kurus, dan terlalu pendek. Padahal jika di bandingkan dengan Tzuyu, siswi tertinggi di sekolahnya, masih jauh lebih tinggi Yoongi.

Mantannya hanya ada satu, namanya Park Ji Min. Putus karena Jimin lebih memilih bersama dengan pacar barunya yang lebih lembut dan mengasyikkan di bandingkan dengan Yoongi yang galak dan kaku. Yoongi juga senang memberikan banyak larangan dan aturan yang membuat Jimin tidak betah dengannya.

Yoongi masuk ke klub basket. Dan di terima di tahun yang sama saat pemuda pucat itu mengajukan diri. Alasannya ingin masuk ke klub basket adalah untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik dalam bersosialisasi dan meninggikan diri. Karena orang tuanya pernah bilang padanya, ia harus banyak main basket agar badannya tidak pendek. Tak lupa pula, ia mengatur jadwal untuk melakukan gym setiap hari Jumat sampai Minggu untuk membentuk otot dan makan makanan yang memiliki kandungan kalori di dalamnya. Karena kehebatannya dalam memainkan bola besar itu, Min Yoon Gi mendapat jabatan ketua klub basket.

Alhasil, ia dapat menarik perhatian segelintir gadis dan pria gay untuk mengencaninya.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Karena demi boneka Kumamon yang sering di peluk Yoongi saat tidur, Namjoon, si siswa teladan itu, untuk kesekian kalinya di pergoki masuk ke klub malam dan merokok!

Padahal sudah sering kali Yoongi memberikan peringatan baik lisan mau pun tertulis pada Namjoon dan berjanji tidak akan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah asalkan pemuda manis itu tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Tapi Kim Nam Joon adalah Kim Nam Joon. Kepala anak itu sepertinya terbuat dari batu sehingga masih saja mengulangi kesalahannya.

Pemuda Kim itu bahkan mendapat banyak kartu ATM dengan isi lebih dari tujuh digit angka dari para pemakainya yang berbaik hati kepadanya.

Namjoon menggeram kesal sebelum membentak si Ketua dengan kasar, bukan tipikalnya sekali, "Lalu apa maumu, tuan Min?!" Dan melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek, "Melaporkanku kepada kepala sekolah? Silahkan~ mereka tak akan mempercayaimu. Mereka pasti akan menuduhmu merusak nama baikku karena memfitnahku jalang mahal yang hanya bisa di sentuh dengan uang jutaan won saja."

"Kau yakin?" Nada bicara Min Yoon Gi terdengar lebih merendahkan dari pada pemuda Kim, "Aku bisa saja menyerahkan fotomu ini kepada kepala sekolah," Yoongi memundurkan singgasananya sedikit sebelum ia menaikkan kakinya ke meja kebesarannya sembari mengacungkan jemarinya yang mengapit foto Namjoon yang tengah bercinta itu.

"Atau mungkin kepada orang tuamu langsung."

菅原 泯

13 Januari 2018

11.10 a.m.

Ruang ketua OSIS, SMA Daegu, Daegu

Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Namjoon terduduk di tempat yang masih sama sebelumnya. Matanya yang indah hanya menatap lantai ruangan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bibirnya yang bergetar di gigit olehnya belum lama ini, tampak menahan tangis. Masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Yoongi tengah menghubungi orang tuanya saat ini.

Kim muda itu memainkan jemari kurusnya yang bergetar hebat sementara telinganya menangkap percakapan Min Yoon Gi dengan ibunya.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya di lewati dengan laporan Yoongi tentang prestasi Namjoon selama di sekolah, di selingi dengan candaan renyah Yoongi dan tawa yang meremehkan si jalang di hadapannya itu. Namun Namjoon tetap waspada jika Yoongi tiba-tiba menyinggung tentang perbuatan laknatnya di malam hari.

Dan benar saja dugaan si manis itu.

"Oh ya, nyonya. Apakah anda ingin tahu, apa yang putra anda lakukan setiap harinya? Jika iya, saya dengan senang hati akan melaporkannya padamu dengan gratis! Kebetulan saya adalah ketua OSIS di SMA Daegu yang bertugas untuk memantau murid-murid secara langsung. Jadi saya mengerti apa-apa saja yang Namjoon-ah lakukan di sekolah." Yoongi menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan sembari menatap Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata berlensa birunya yang indah kentara sekali berkaca-kaca saat menatap pemuda Min yang tampan itu.

Bahkan Yoongi memanggilnya Namjoon-ah hanya untuk membuat ibu Kim menendang Namjoon dari kediamannya.

Sejenak Namjoon berfikir. Ia bisa saja mengambil telepon itu dan merusaknya dalam sekejap dengan kekuatannya sebagai god of destruction. Namun Yoongi juga bisa membuatnya keluar dari sekolah dalam waktu sekejap.

[Begitukah? Apakah anakku bersikap manis di sekolah? Dia tidak menyusahkanmu, kan, nak Yoongi?]

"Oh, dia tidak menyusahkanku, kok, nyonya. Putra anda bersikap sangat manis dan sopan selama di sekolah. Bahkan saya sampai terlena karenanya. Hanya saja sikapnya di luar sekolah yang sedikit banyak berbeda dengan di dalam lingkungan sekolah di mana saya dapat memantaunya secara langsung."

Di situlah air mata Namjoon bertumpah ruah tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti. Yoongi benar-benar tega padanya. Si pucat sialan itu pasti akan tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan di saat nama Kim Nam Joon di coret dari kartu keluarga dan di usir dari kediaman Kim serta tidak di perbolehkan menyandang marga Kim lagi.

Pasti itu yang Yoongi mau! Dasar ketua OSIS sok tampan.

[Ada apa dengan Namjoon? Apakah dia membuat masalah?]

"Sangat ba-" Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Yoongi terpotong.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia mengurungkan niat untuk menceritakan betapa binal seorang Kim Nam Joon. Pada nyatanya, ia sangat ingin menertawakan penderitaan Namjoon nanti saat kedua orang tuanya mengusirnya dari rumah dan menghapus nama pemuda manis itu dari kartu keluarga.

Kejam memang, tapi perbuatan Namjoon sudah jauh melewati batas dan tidak dapat di tolerir lagi oleh Yoongi maupun keluarga Namjoon sendiri nantinya.

Toh, jika Namjoon benar-benar di usir, Yoongi bersedia menampung Namjoon, kok. Tetapi sebagai pembantunya.

Jadi, ucapan Yoongi terpotong karena Namjoon yang tiba-tiba merampas teleponnya dengan sangat kuat. Dan gilanya, Namjoon berhasil meremukkan fasilitas sekolah yang di berikan pada Yoongi itu.

By the way, meskipun Namjoon yang imut dan manis itu pihak yang di serang, jangan sekalipun kau meremehkan tenaganya. Hebatnya Kim satu itu bisa mengangkat sofa hanya dengan satu tangannya jika sedang mengamuk.

Tapi hari ini, Min Yoon Gi harus bersyukur. Karena Tadatoshi-sensei tidak membiarkan Aomine Daiki menjadi putih meski hanya sekejap saja. Itu artinya, dunia masih belum kiamat dan Yoongi masih bisa melihat hari esok.

Bukti nyatanya adalah Namjoon yang menatap Yoongi dengan puppy eyesnya yang amat menggemaskan dan memelas kepada Yoongi.

"Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Tapi jangan laporkan aku pada kepala sekolah! Ataupun pada orang tuaku. Aku belum mau mati, Yoongi.. Aku mohon.." sesekali terdengar suara sesegukan di antara kalimat yang di ucapkan Namjoon dengan suara yang parau. Namjoon sepertinya sangat panik sampai ia menangis seperti ini.

Yoongi tentu saja tahu seperti apa tabiat Namjoon, apa warna kesukaannya, makanan favoritnya, penyanyi idolanya, pelajaran kesukaannya, karakter kecintaannya, nama anjingnya, ukuran baju, bahkan sampai cinta pertama Namjoon, Min Yoon Gi tahu semuanya.

Kim Nam Joon itu jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan ketika SMP dulu, ketika banyak yang membullynya karena matanya yang berwarna biru dan rambutnya yang dulu berwarna ungu, Namjoon tidak menangis. Itu pengaruh karena selama tiga belas tahun hidupnya, ia tinggal di Amerika.

Dan di hari ini, Namjoon menangis bahkan sampai di titik di mana Namjoon akan menguras seluruh air mata yang ia punya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal dengan syarat yang akan kuberikan padamu karena ucapanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja! Apapun! Asalkan kau berjanji tidak melaporkanku!" Namjoon memekik karena ia sangat antusias akan memberikan apa yang Yoongi minta kepadanya, asalkan pemuda brengsek itu tidak melaporkannya pada pihak sekolah.

"Ok," dan Namjoon mendengarkan apa yang akan Min Yoon Gi minta darinya.

"Pakai pakaian terbaikmu malam ini, berdandan secantik mungkin, lalu datanglah ke rumahku pukul delapan lewat tiga belas. Setelahnya, kau..."

Yoongi berdiri dari singgasananya. Menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah berjalan mundur, seperti berusaha menghindari dirinya.

Namun tidak bisa lebih lama lagi. Yoongi dengan cepat menangkap Namjoon dan membawa pemuda manis itu dalam pelukannya. Meski tak hanya sekedar pelukan.

Yoongi juga meremas bokong padat Namjoon dan menamparnya pelan. Membuat Namjoon yang tadi hampir batal tegang, jadi kembali horny. Si Min langsung menyeringai saat Namjoon meremas seragamnya. Sadar bahwa submisifnya membutuhkannya.

"...kau harus melayaniku."

菅原 泯

Sweet masih setengah jalan ya, sayang"ku. Nikmatin aja dulu pt. 1nya so hot.

Semoga pt. 2nya bisa memuaskan kalian nanti.

Btw, aku juga ngeship SugaMon meski SeJoon (SehunNamjoon) tetap di hati. Makasih semuanya!!!

fanfiction ini bisa juga di lihat di wattpad pada akun @sugawara_min


	2. chapter 2

13 Januari 2018

07.58 p.m.

Rumah Yoongi

Min Yoon Gi, atau biasa di panggil Yoongi berjalan kesana kemari sembari menggerogoti kuku-kukunya. Cemas. Hanya karena sosok yang sedari tadi di tunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Padahal jadwal bertemu mereka masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Dan waktu lima belas menit itu masih cukup lama untuk mencemaskan Namjoon yang tak kunjung datang. Lewat satu detik pun belum.

Jadi di sinilah si Min yang tampan itu, di hadapan pintu masuk rumahnya dengan kuku yang tetap ia gigiti.

Sepertinya Yoongi memang tidak sabar untuk bercinta dengan Namjoon. Lagi.

Kau bertanya mengapa aku mengetikkan kata 'lagi'? Alasannya sangat mudah. Biarkan kubercerita.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat angkatan Namjoon baru masuk ke SMA Daegu. Bulan April tepatnya.

15 April 2015

07.32 a.m.

SMA Daegu

Min Yoon Gi adalah seorang berandalan paling terkenal di SMA Katolik terbaik milik Daegu yang berada tepat di depan SMA Daegu, St. Fransiskus High School. Semua guru dan murid-murid pun sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat pemuda tampan satu itu. Aktivitas sehari-harinya tidak jauh-jauh dari kata membolos, rokok, alkohol, bullying, tawuran, dan hal buruk yang bisa kita jumpai pada anak-anak berandal pada umumnya. Padahal sekolahnya itu mengajarkan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini Yoongi lakukan.

Hari ini, di mana sedang di lakukan upacara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru, Min Yoon Gi berencana untuk kabur ke SMA Daegu untuk menemui teman-teman berandalnya yang lain dan pergi ke lapangan basket jalanan. Bermain seharian di sana.

Yoongi benar-benar melaksanakannya. Ia bahkan sudah masuk ke SMA Daegu lewat gerbang belakang sekolah yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang kosong yang cukup besar dan berfungsi sebagai gudang, dan ruangan itu juga kerap kali menjadi tempat berkumpulnya Yoongi bersama sesamanya. Entah itu untuk merokok atau merencanakan pembullyan murid-murid lemah di sekolah itu.

Namun, di hari ini Yoongi menangkap satu hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa akhirnya ia pindah ke SMA Daegu dan menjadi ketua OSIS garang di sana.

Di dalam gudang. Tepatnya di balik lemari buku bekas, Yoongi menemukan sesosok yang ia yakini adalah murid di sekolah itu tengah melakukan satu hal yang membuat celana Yoongi sesaknya bukan main.

Jujur saja, Yoongi bukanlah seorang gay. Malah ia seorang homophobic akut. Semua yang berhubungan dengan aliran pelangi itu di jauhinya. Tapi entah mengapa yang satu ini berbeda.

Ada sesosok pemuda yang tengah beronani dengan cueknya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar di balik lemari buku itu. Yoongi dapat melihat lubang merah muda yang di masuki vibrator itu berkedut tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena vibrator yang memasuki lubang seksi itu terlalu kecil sehingga jadi tidak nyaman. Sementara sang pemilik lubang tengah memanjakan putingnya yang tampak bengkak dan kemerahan. Sosok itu mendesah-desah dengan liar saat ia menyalakan vibrator yang bersarang di lubangnya.

Sekali lagi kutekankan bahwa Yoongi bukan seorang gay. Namun belum tentu tidak, kan?

Min Yoon Gi itu adalah tipe manusia yang akan menyerang langsung sesuatu atau apapun yang membuatnya bergairah.

Dan pemuda yang tengah beronani itu membuat seorang pucat itu ingin menjamah tubuh montoknya.

Yoongi itu pria agresif, jika kau ingin tahu.

Dan dengan segala keagresifannya, Yoongi mulai menjamah tubuh pemuda itu tanpa permisi.

"Kau butuh bantuanku. Dan aku akan membantumu dengan sepenuh hati." Yoongi menyeringai. Sementara pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yoongi.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Yoongi langsung meraup bibir tebal pemuda itu dengan kasar. Kentara sekali bahwa pemuda Min itu tidak sabaran untuk menyetubuhinya.

Namun tak lama berciuman, Yoongi segera menyudahinya dan memindahkan bibirnya ke daerah sensitif untuk merangsang pemuda itu lebih gila lagi, yaitu leher.

Ia mulai membawa tangannya untuk meraba tubuh bagian bawah bottomnya, sengaja Yoongi membelai kemaluan sang bottom dengan gerakan sensual, dan sukses membuat lawan mainnya mendesah hebat. Ketahuan sekali si submisif tengah horny berat.

"A-ahh.. t-tolong langsung sajj.. aahhhhh... aku mohonhh.. nnggghhhh.."

Dan mereka melakukannya. Mereka bersetubuh berjam-jam di sana tanpa ketahuan. Padahal desahan si submisif benar-benar keras dan sangat menggoda.

Mungkin gudang itu memang kedap suara.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi langsung meminta orang tuanya untuk memindahkannya ke SMA Daegu, tempat pemuda itu berada. Tujuan utamanya adalah menemukan pemuda yang membuatnya berubah haluan itu.

Dan fakta mengejutkan di ungkap oleh Yoongi di tanggal 29 Mei 2015.

13 Januari 2018

08.00 p.m.

Rumah Yoongi

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Nam Joon, lahir tanggal 12 September 1999, lebih muda setahun dari Yoongi yang lahir tanggal 9 Maret 1998.

Ayah Namjoon seorang pemilik perusahaan makanan di Amerika, sedangkan ibunya seorang pemilik restoran makanan Asia yang memiliki cabang sampai ke luar negeri. Kesimpulannya, Namjoon itu anak orang kaya yang hidupnya penuh dengan makanan.

Yoongi sempat berfikir, mungkin pekerjaan orang tua Namjoonlah yang membuat pipi bocah itu sangat chubby dan enak di cubit.

Tapi bukan fakta itu yang mengejutkan. Memiliki orang tua pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang panganan adalah hal yang sangat biasa di temui di jaman sekarang ini.

Yang Yoongi fikirkan, Kim Nam Joon bukanlah pelacur binal haus penis yang bekerja di salah satu gay bar Daegu. Ia berfikir, Namjoon hanya bocah polos yang terangsang karena menonton video porno dan kebetulan memiliki vibrator, keahlian memilin puting, serta seorang great kisser. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa Namjoon adalah seorang jalang homo.

Tapi ternyata pemuda berparas manis serta polos itu meruntuhkan pemikirannya.

Yoongi mendapat informasi dari teman-temannya yang cukup dekat dengan Namjoon, bahwa ia seorang pelacur di Daegu for Comfort, salah satu gay bar terbaik milik kota itu. Teman-temannya itu bahkan pernah membayar Namjoon dengan harga murah tapi memberikan pelayanan penuh. Harga teman, katanya.

Namjoon juga tak segan-segan memberikan pelayanan gratis selama sehari penuh dengan bonus menari telanjang dengan syarat, si pelanggan haruslah seorang sadist yang mau menyiksanya tanpa ampun selama mereka have sex. Kesimpulannya, Namjoon adalah pengidap masokisme.

Min Yoon Gi terkejut? Sangat. Min Yoon Gi marah? Iya, meski ia tak tahu alasan ia marah. Min Yoon Gi kecewa? Bisa di bilang begitu, meski ia tak mengerti mengapa ia harus kecewa. Min Yoon Gi cemburu? Entah mengapa Yoongi harus membenarkan fakta ini. Padahal baru sekali ia berhubungan badan dengan Namjoon. Bertemu pun hanya sesekali. Menyapa saja hampir tidak pernah.

Lantas mengapa ia harus cemburu, marah, dan kecewa?

Biar kujawab.

Yoongi menaruh hati pada Namjoon. Ia menyukai Namjoon, tapi si pucat yang menyebut dirinya jenius itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Bukan mengelak, hanya tidak menyadari.

Berfikir bahwa Yoongi bodoh? Pasti. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoongi karena ia tidak menyadari perasaannya.

Yoongi itu makhluk yang hampir tidak punya kepekaan. Saking tidak pekanya, Yoongi di putusi oleh paca- ralat, mantan pacarnya yang bernama Park Ji Min. Jimin selalu mengatakan Yoongi sangat galak seperti beruang kutub baru melahirkan dan sangat amat super tidak peka.

Banyak sekali kode keras yang di beri Jimin, tapi Yoongi tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Jadilah Jimin minta putus dan berkencan bersama temannya yang menurutnya lebih asyik dan perhatian, tidak seperti Yoongi.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, di mana Namjoon tengah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat tiga yang artinya Namjoon datang sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari perjanjian.

Pemuda Kim itu bahkan mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna pirang, lalu mengenakan lensa kontak berwarna biru yang manis. Pipi chubbynya di hiasi blush on berwarna pink cerah yang menonjolkan sisi manis pemuda itu, bibir tebalnya di polesi lip gloss yang membuatnya bercahaya.

Namjoon mengenakan kemeja sutra tanpa lengan yang longgar berwarna hitam dengan dua kancing terbuka di bagian atasnya, sedangkan kaki jenjangnya di balut hot pants hitam ketat yang membuat bokong sintalnya tercetak sempurna, serta menampakkan paha seputih susu milik Namjoon yang sangat halus dan kencang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pelacur itu, dia bahkan mengenakan high heels setinggi sepuluh senti yang membuat kakinya terlihat lebih seksi. Namun sepatu itu membuat Yoongi jelas terlihat lebih pendek dari Namjoon.

Min Yoon Gi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jalang satu ini benar-benar menggemaskan sampai rasanya Yoongi ingin memperkosa Namjoon sampai ia sendiri pingsan.

Tapi yang membuat Yoongi bingung.. kenapa Namjoon mengenakan pakaian serba hitam? Apakah dia baru saja dari pemakaman atau hari ini adalah black day yang di khususkan untuk para jomblo?

"Kau datang sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Tak sabar untuk kujamah, hm?" Lengan kekar Yoongi mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh bokong semok yang sedari tadi menggoda imannya itu. Ia sangat gemas sampai ingin meremasnya.

"Kalau iya, kenaphh- aahhh.." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Baru telingamu yang kujilat tapi kau sudah mendesah begitu. Bagaimana jika lubangmu itu di sodok oleh penisku, pelacur?" Pemuda Min itu menyeringai sementara tangannya terus merayap, menggerayangi bokong montok Namjoon yang menggugah nafsu seksnya.

"Ugh, aku ingin segera merasakan penis besarmu. Aku ingin segera mendesah keras di saat aku mengendarai penismu, Min." Yap, sisi pelacur Namjoon mulai bangkit. Terkadang Yoongi tak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menyukai pelacur seperti itu.

"Tak semudah itu, cantik. Kau harus berusaha." Yoongi sok jual mahal. Padahal sesungguhnya Yoongi ingin segera membobol lubang Namjoon yang katanya ketat dan hangat itu. Yoongi bahkan sudah membuat daftar tempat where-i-will-fuck-Namjoon di otaknya.

Yoongi menyeringai dan hal itu membuat dada Namjoon berdebar keras. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang! Ugh, akhirnya aku akan bercinta dengan durasi lama lagi!, pikir Namjoon riang.

"Tentu, Min. Jalangmu ini akan berusaha mendapatkanmu." Dengan cepat Namjoon mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yoongi dan mencium bibir tipis Yoongi penuh nafsu sementara kakinya mencoba melingkar erat di pinggang Yoongi.

Min Yoon Gi tentu mengerti apa yang jalang satu itu inginkan. Makhluk Min itu sudah mengasah kepekaannya selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi tentu Yoongi tahu bahwa Namjoon ingin bergelayut manja padanya. Pemuda pucat itu langsung menopang kedua bongkahan bokong sintal Namjoon dengan erat. Seakan mengerti, Namjoon melingkarkan satu kakinya lagi di pinggang Yoongi dengan tetap menciumi bibir Yoongi.

Satu fakta yang harus kuungkap di sini adalah Namjoon yang sangat menyukai bibir Yoongi lebih dari apapun.

Namjoon mungkin memang membenci sosok Min Yoon Gi yang menyebalkan dan selalu saja mengganggu kehidupannya sebagai pelacur, tapi Namjoon tidak bisa membenci bibir tipis Yoongi yang kemerahan dan manis itu.

Namjoon masih mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan bercinta di gudang sekolah. Saat Yoongi mencumbunya begitu mesra yang di sertai oleh kabut nafsu yang menggebu jiwa. Pemuda itu masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa manis seperti madu yang ia dapat dari bibir si pucat saat lidahnya menjilatnya. Namjoon tidak pernah merasakan ada bibir yang semanis itu.

Sejak itu Namjoon berubah menjadi fetish pada bagian tubuh milik Yoongi itu meski ia benci mengakuinya. Pemuda itu mulai belajar cara bercumbu dari level ringan sampai yang paling panas, ia pelajari semuanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia menonton film biru dan mempraktekkannya di saat ia mendapat job.

Terkadang Namjoon juga iri pada kaki Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi adalah dominan. Tapi Yoongi punya kaki kecil dengan kulit yang putih, bersih, dan halus terawat, hampir tak ada bekas luka di sana. Ya, meski Namjoon tahu bahwa ia imut, manis, menggemaskan, dan punya tampang innocent yang mampu meluluhkan hati es milik Yoongi, tapi kakinya kalah bagus dari Yoongi.

Namjoon pernah sampai berfikir ingin bertukar tubuh dengan Yoongi. Namjoon ingin menjadi Yoongi yang punya bibir tipis nan indah itu. Namjoon ingin dekat dengan Yoongi agar bisa mengetahui cara menjadi cantik seperti itu. Namjoon ingin tahu tentang Yoongi. Segalanya tentang Yoongi. Yoongi, Yoongi, dan Yoongi. Lalu akhirnya,

Namjoon ingin tahu alasan mengapa ia malah mencintai Yoongi. Ingin tahu alasan mengapa ia rindu bercumbu dengan pemuda pucat itu. Ingin tahu mengapa bercinta dengan Yoongi rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan jika di bandingkan dengan saat ia tidur dengan pelanggannya. Dan ingin tahu mengapa hatinya hanya terbuka untuk Min Yoon Gi seorang.

Kalian tak salah baca, kok.

Memang mulut Namjoon bilang ia sangat membenci Yoongi. Tapi soal hati tidak bisa di bohongi. Hatinya bilang bahwa Namjoon sangat menyukai ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu. Sampai-sampai rasanya Namjoon ingin menjadikan Yoongi untuk dirinya saja selamanya.

Cih, munafik benar memang.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, bukan? Dua insan itu sedang di satukan agar bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan baik nantinya. Jadi, tunggu saja.

Yoongi membawa Namjoon ke tempat pertama dalam daftar where-i-will-fuck-Namjoon yaitu sofa ruang tamu, di mana di ruang tamu juga ada sebuah televisi layar lengkung yang menampakkan film porno yang sudah terputar sampai di pertengahan.

Si ketua OSIS mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa itu dan memaksa Namjoon menghentikan ciumannya dengan cara mencubit penis Namjoon yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Dan itu membuat Namjoon mendesah hebat.

"Benar-benar tak semudah itu, jalang. Ayo goda aku sampai aku mau bercinta dengan tubuh kotormu itu." ejek Yoongi dengan sarkastis, yang mana membuat birahi Namjoon makin meningkat. Ingatlah fakta bahwa Namjoon itu masokis. Jadi hinaan seperti itu membuatnya makin terangsang.

Namjoon menengok ke layar televisi yang menampilkan seorang wanita yang tengah menungging seksi sembari bermasturbasi menggunakan timun yang panjang dan besar. Payudaranya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan tubuh si wanita. Namjoon yang mengerti langsung turun dari pangkuan Yoongi dan berlutut di lantai.

Mata birunya menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan memelas yang benar-benar menggemaskan, "Akan Namjoonie lakukan apapun untuk bercinta denganmu... daddy." Namjoon menunjukkan cengiran polos seperti bocah berumur enam tahun yang baru pertama kali di lepas ayahnya untuk melihat dunia yang begitu luas sebelum ia pergi menggeledah lemari pendingin milik Yoongi. Dan Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan datar-datar saja.

Jangan tanya mengapa Namjoon bisa mengetahui letak lemari pendingin milik Yoongi. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana seorang stalker bekerja.

Namjoon kembali berlutut di hadapan Yoongi dengan salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah timun yang cukup besar dan panjang, "Lihat ini, daddy. Lihat timun ini! Apa daddy tega membiarkan Namjoonie memuaskan diri Namjoonie dengan timun ini?" Yoongi masih berekspresi datar. Tapi celananya mulai menggembung karena menghadapi tingkah polos Namjoon.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terduduk di lantai dan mengangkang lebar. Lalu perlahan membuka kancing bajunya sembari membusungkan dadanya, "Lihatlah, daddy. Lihat tubuh Namjoonie ini. Dada Namjoonie butuh di remas oleh tangan kekar daddy. Ia butuh sentuhan kasar dari daddy." Namjoon melempar kemejanya sendiri entah kemana. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Namjoon bisa menampakkan dadanya yang ternyata di tutupi oleh bra berwarna merah menyala dengan tumpukan renda yang membentuk belahan di antara sepasang dada montok milik Namjoon. Di situlah Yoongi mulai menelan salivanya.

Bagaimana Namjoon bisa memiliki dada besar seperti itu?! Apakah bocah manis itu melakukan operasi? Bahkan dadanya itu lebih montok dari Mikami Yua!

Pemuda Kim itu mulai meremas dadanya sendiri, timunnya ia letakkan di lantai sementara kakinya masih mengangkang lebar, seperti menantang Yoongi untuk melucuti hot pantsnya dan memperkosa lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"A-aahh.. lihathh dada.. Namjhh.. aahhh.. mmhhh.. daddyhh.. ngghh.. ia butuhh j-jillatan.. muuhhh.." desahnya sambil menyingkap bra berenda yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan kedua putingnya yang sudah menegang. Namjoon mulai memilin dan mencubiti putingnya sampai mereka membengkak.

Yoongi tahu dan sadar nafsunya sudah sangat menggebu serta ingin segera menjamah pelacur manis itu. Tapi terus ia tahan hasratnya agar ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat nantinya.

Namjoon sendiri sudah tidak tahan bermain solo seperti itu. Ia hampir tidak pernah bermain solo, jadi ia tidak begitu mengerti harus melakukan apa. Karena orang lainlah yang akan memainkan bagian sensitifnya. Kerjanya Namjoon hanya tinggal mendesah dan menikmati permainan lawan mainnya pada tubuhnya itu.

Dasar pelacur sok polos. Masturbasi saja tidak tahu tapi menjadi pelacur.

Perlahan Namjoon melepas kancing hot pantsnya dan menarik resletingnya ke bawah dengan satu tangan tetap memainkan putingnya secara bergantian. Namjoon melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan itu secara perlahan agar mendapatkan kesan sensual yang pas.

Pemuda itu juga melemparkan hot pantsnya ke sembarang tempat, dan terlihatlah penis Namjoon yang menegang dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum di balik g-string berwarna merah menyala miliknya.

Min Yoon Gi terkekeh saat melihat bagian bawah tubuh Namjoon yang hanya di tutupi celana dalam wanita itu, "Apakah begini pakaian dalammu sehari-hari? Atau kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Iya, untuk pertanyaan yang kedua." Namjoon berujar sembari membalik tubuhnya perlahan dan menungging seksi di hadapan Yoongi. Ia mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi sampai Yoongi bisa melihat lubang kemerahannya yang agak tertutupi oleh tali celana dalamnya. Dengan penuh inisiatif, Namjoon menarik tali celana dalamnya itu dan memperlihatkan lubangnya, "Lihatlah, daddy. Lubang Namjoonie ingin penis daddy." kata Namjoon.

Tak tinggal diam, tangan Namjoon yang tidak menarik tali celana dalamnya, mengambil timun besarnya dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya tanpa memberi pelumas meski hanya setetes. Mungkin ia suka rasa perih yang muncul saat lubangnya yang masih kering, di masuki benda asing, "Tapi daddy malah membiarkan Namjoonie memuaskan diri dengan timun ini," Namjoon mulai memasukkan timun itu ke dalam tubuhnya, "Na.. Namjooniehh.. i-inginhh.. daddyhh.. aahhh.. sshhh..." Dan sebagian besar timun itupun masuk ke dalam tubuh Namjoon. Membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya karena nikmat yang di berikan timun saat ujung sayuran itu menyentuh sweet spot Namjoon.

Pemuda itu mulai membayangkan bahwa timun itu adalah penis Yoongi yang besar dan menggairahkan

Perlahan Namjoon mulai menggerakkan timun di lubangnya bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang mulai bergoyang mengikuti tempo gerakan si timun itu, serta membuat dirinya mendesah keenakan, "Aahhhh.. daddyhh.. lagiihhh.. oohhh.. sshhh... nyaahhh.."

"Ck!" Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah Namjoon itu langsung menarik timun itu dari lubang Namjoon dan memasukkan penisnya tanpa aba-aba sama sekali.

Dan hari itu juga Min Yoon Gi dan Kim Nam Joon kembali bercinta.

Paginya..

Yoongi yang sudah menyerahkan surat izin untuk dirinya dan Namjoon menatap Namjoon yang tengah meminum susu hangatnya dengan tenang di meja makan di sebelahnya. Namjoon mengenakan kemeja longgar milik Yoongi yang membantunya menghangatkan diri.

"Joon, aku mau berbicara serius denganmu." ujar Yoongi dingin.

"Bicara soal apa?" Namjoon meletakkan gelas susunya di meja, dan menatap Yoongi dengan lembut. Pemuda itu pasti sudah puas dengan perlakuan Yoongi kemarin malam.

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku minta kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

Kim Nam Joon tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

"Oh, ayolah, Kim. Tak bisakah kau tidak bertanya kenapa? Tak bisakah kau langsung berhenti saja dari pekerjaan kotor ini?"

"Kutanya. Kenapa? Apa alasanmu sampai aku harus berhenti?"

Min Yoon Gi balas bertanya, "Haruskah aku mengatakan alasannya? Apa dengan itu kau akan berhenti?"

"Tergantung apa alasanmu, Min. Jika kau bisa memuaskanku terus seperti tadi malam, aku dengan senang hati berhenti sekarang juga dan bercinta dengan daddy Minku ini," ujar Namjoon dengan nada santai, "Jadi, kenapa?" Tambahnya.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka melihatmu bercinta dengan orang lain, Joon. Aku ingin kau hanya melakukan seks denganku saja, tidak dengan yang lain. Lagipula kau akan terkena penyakit jika terus melakukan seks bebas seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Namjoon," Yoongi mengusap pipi pemuda manis itu, "Berhentilah, Kim. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Jadilah milikku."

Jujur Namjoon tercengang. Tapi ini yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

"Harusnya kau tahu, aku menunggumu mengatakan ini sejak lama," balas Namjoon, "Aku juga, Min. Selama ini aku selalu mengatakan bahwa kau ketua OSIS terbrengsek yang pernah aku tahu. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa kau perduli padaku. Kau mencintaiku dengan tulus tanpa memperdulikan sekotor apa aku ini. Sekarang malah aku yang merasa diriku ini brengsek,"

"Mungkin aku tak pantas mengatakannya, tapi akupun jatuh cinta padamu, Min." Namjoon langsung saja memeluk Yoongi erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi, "Jadikan aku milikmu." Suara Namjoon terdengar lirih. Pasti ia berharap besar pada Yoongi.

"Hei, kau tidak kotor, Namjoon. Tak pernah aku berfikir tentang itu. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu sampai segini besarnya." Min Yoon Gi balas memeluk pinggang ramping Namjoon sama eratnya dengan pelukan Namjoon, "Dan sudah pasti kau itu jadi milikku, Joon."

Namjoon tersenyum makin lebar dalam pelukan Yoongi, "Kalau begitu, mari kita menikah."

Yoongi yang mendengar keinginan Namjoon itu terkekeh pelan. Dan menanggapi, "Kulamar kau besok."

TAMAT

:"v

Silahkan bully saya kalo gak sesuai ekspektasi


End file.
